Patient Zero
Nanovirus 8XB9 is an experiment, an experiment made by Talon, a Nanovirus that quickly changed their first test subject, a young man, into a nearly completely mechanical life-form, known as Patient Zero, that used his new cybernetic powers and control over Nanovirus 8XB9 to take down enemies of Talon, though he broke out of his control and now kills members of Talon. Patient Zero is a potent Support Hero with incredible damage and CC abilities, able to shut down enemy ultimates with his abilities, as well as heal his allies. Personality ''' '''Patient Zero is semi-mechanical in behavior, often speaking without emotion, being brutally honest, and often refers to high-ranking Talon officials as “his murderers.” Sometimes, however, Patient 1399’s human side breaks loose, and he claims to be in intense psychological pain. He dislikes what he’s doing. Description Patient Zero is (mostly) humanoid, though he is made entirely of "living metal", which grows like a human's body. His right forearm is entirely replaced by a large, syringe-like weapon that ends in a large hypodermic needle, about 3-ft long. Patient Zero's legs are replaced by 4 large mechanical legs, like a spider. His left arm has 3 fingers, with each finger ending in a scalpel-like claw. Patient's Zero's head has 3 eyes that glow a greyish blue, and a part of Patient Zero's head is missing, mainly the back of his head. His right shoulder and shoulder-blade is replaced by a large glass tank filled with swirling grey-blue liquid. This tank is connected to tubes that pump the fluid into the syringe-like forearm. Abilities Passive: Nanovirus 8XB9 Damaging enemy heroes with Patient Zero’s primary fire and abilities inflicts Nanovirus, which deals 20 damage a second over 3 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. Weapon: Nanovirus Emitter A potent mechanical weapon that has completely replaced Patient Zero’s right arm. Fires a stream of Nanovirus-containing darts, dealing 30 damage per second, as well as quickly stacking Nanovirus. 30 ammo, fires 3 darts per second. Secondary fire: Regenerating Dose Target an ally, injecting them with a dose of repairing Nanites, healing them for 30 health per second over 5 seconds. 1st Ability: Viral Sabotage Cooldown: 5 seconds Empower your next 4 shots, giving them homing properties. These shots silence enemies hit, preventing them from using their abilities or firing their weapons. 2nd Ability: Technocyst Implant Cooldown: 7 seconds Target an enemy hero, and implant a Technocyst into them, dealing 30 damage on impact, as well as making them rapidly spread Nanovirus to their nearby allies. Ultimate: Clockwork Pathogen Ultimate Activation Cue: “I c-c-c-c-can’t take it!” Inflict a potent Clockwork Pathogen onto all enemies, preventing them from firing or using their abilities. Also inflicts Technocyst in all enemies. Bio(mechanical) Patient Zero was human once, and was an incredible man, a man named Rex. He fought alongside Overwatch's greatest warriors, and was good at what he did. When Overwatch was disbanded, however, he vanished, snatched up by Talon. They then did... ''something ''to him. It is unknown what they did to him exactly. All anyone knows is that when he was seen a few years later, he wasn't human. He had become almost completely mechanical, an emotionless automaton that does not concern its own safety for killing enemy of Talon. Later, he was seemingly freed from Talon's influence by a sharp hit to the head.